Los Tres Reyes
by thegodragon
Summary: que pasaría si issei tuviera algunos amigos del pasado que tanto cambiaría y veremos un issei algo op junto con sus mejores amigos a ver que pasa


Los Tres Reyes Celestiales

Hola a todos mi nombre es Hyoudo Issei hace mucho estaba viviendo donde mis padres pero me mandaron a vivir con mi hermano en Japón, presentando a mi hermano él es osuka hyoudo junto a él está su esposa saori hyoudo. Ellos fueron muy amables en aceptar vivir con ellos yo tengo 17 y al cambiarme tuve que acostumbrarme a todo este será mi primer día veremos que tal sale. Lo único que puedo resaltar de mi es que soy… alguien especial.

-¡iseeiiiii!-grita un hombre entre sus 27 de cabello blanco algo largo de uno ochenta-despierta que llegaras tarde a clases en tu primer día, muchacho estás listo?.

-siiiii-dice algo fastidiado un castaño de ojos color miel y con una actitud de que le vale V la vida-por cierto no necesitas despertarme estoy bastante grande para que mi hermano tenga que hacerlo.

-si ya lo sé hermano pero no despertabas que querías que hiciera, baja a desayunar que te estamos esperando.

-ok ya voy calmate.

Pasando a la cocina vemos a una chica hermosa, castaña y que es la esposa de osuka, saori. Después de una buena comida emprendo mi viaje a mi academia, pensándolo bien que hare después de la escuela no creo que manden tarea apenas empezar bueno luego lo solucionare.

-Espero que sea genial, esta escuela recuerdo que mi hermano mencionó que anteriormente era solo para mujeres, aun así, me parece genial no debe de haber tantos hombres algo así como un harem sería estupendo…. Pero que hablo como si fuera a pasar.

Mientras sigo caminando les recuerdo algo que ha ustedes los lectores les gustara tengo un poder y es el del dragón emperador rojo sorprendente no? Siempre eh querido algún poder, resulta que si tengo uno lo desperté a los 10 años desde entonces eh estado aprendiendo de ellos y junto a mi compañero draigg hemos podido alcanzar el balance breaker sin problemas además el me hablo de que existen los seres sobrenaturales y él es una prueba de ello jajajja suena raro si lo digo así pero todo es cierto.

[Compañero con quien hablas]. Ese era el sekiryuutei el dragon emperador rojo que se dice es uno de los dos dragones celestiales

-(no… con nadie… solo… hablo solo).

[Bueno olvidando eso, recuerda si tienes que hacer algo entrenamiento después de la escuela no porque hallas alcanzado el balance breaker quiera decir que seas el más fuerte… el blanco puede aparecer].

-(ya lo sé tranquilo pero en escalas de poder que tanto tengo).

[Bueno eres casi más fuerte que un demonio de clase alta pero solo por el momento y hablando en términos de dragón eres fuerte, tal vez casi como un rey dragón].

-(bueno para mi está bien por ahora quiero llegar a ser más fuerte que nadie sé que tú también lo deseas no draigg?).

[Claro que si compañero seré, no… juntos seremos el Sekiryuutei más fuerte]

-ya rugiste. Bueno mejor me apresuro que no llego.

Ya dentro del aula me presente y así vi quienes eran mis nuevo compañeros de clase y maestros.

Después de unas clases algo aburridas llego el almuerzo y como el campus de la escuela es bastante grande explore por ahí hasta llegar a un edificio viejo, escuche que era el edificio de la antigua escuela así que me senté por ahí y empecé a comer.

Muy pronto como empecé a comer después de unos momentos sentí que alguien me observaba gire y me encontré a una chica pelirroja muy bella.

No podía creer lo bella que era aun así solo la vi por unos instantes y ella me vio también, así que me recompuse y seguí con mi comida hasta que acabo la hora de descanso volví a mi aula.

-hey draigg.

[Que pasa compañero también lo notaste?]

-(si ella tenía un aura algo densa, oscura y era algo fuerte).

[Nada de qué preocuparse tiene poder pero…]

-(bueno hablamos después me tengo que concentrar en las clases).

[Está bien compañero adiós]

Ya habiendo terminado las clases estaba de camino a casa con el sol poniéndose en el horizonte regresaba a casa caminando cuando me detuve a ver los autos pasar y mirar el cielo.

-bueno cuando llegue a casa entrenare, tengo que subir mi nivel o me quedare atrás.

Suena el teléfono y contesto-hola.-iseei soy yo te tengo que dar una noticia.-¿cuál es hermano?.-tus amigos se inscribieron también en tu academia irán a partir de mañana.-¿enserio? que genial tenía mucho tiempo sin verlos ya veremos que pasara mañana, suena interesante nos vemos en casa.

Estaba emocionado por mañana ya que los veré de nuevo mis amigos, ya que tendré que decirles acerca de mis poderes o, tal vez, no se lo decidiré mañana.

Ya en marcha a su casa el castaño no noto que alguien lo estaba vigilando de cerca era una chica menor que el castaño al parecer peliblanca. Lo estaba siguiendo de cerca.

En la mañana me desperté con ánimos baje a desayunar y seguí mi camino a la escuela todo normal hasta que recordé. –si es verdad les tengo que decir que saori los invita a la casa hoy a cenar.

Llego a mi clase y ahí están son mis dos mejores amigos, Yunohara Nuriel y Misaki Komi. –no lo puedo creer son ustedes. –Hola tanto tiempo sin vernos. El primer chico que habla es un joven peliblanco de ojos rojos, una estatura de 1.77 es Yunohara Nuriel.

-vamos que me dejas por fuera Nu-chan aquí estamos issei. El siguiente es un chico pelinegro de ojos café, es Misaki Komi.

-muchachos que tal fue su viaje.

el castaño sentía nostalgia creía que no los volvería a ver.

-algo agitado pero bien.

-agitado jaja, por un momento nos perdimos pero aquí Nu-chan presente lo resolvió.

-me alegra saber de ustedes pero la clase iniciara pronto así que sentémonos

-claro, claro.

-si si.

Al empezar la clase se tuvieron que presentar como siempre por Nuriel ya había chicas que lo veían con admiración.-como siempre. Suspira con cansancio el castaño. Las clases iniciaron normalmente sin ningún inconveniente, sin embargo, claro las chicas y chicos quisieron conocer a los nuevos cosa que no deje pasar y me los lleve apenas hubo descanso.

-bueno los traje aquí para hablar de los viejos tiempos, ponerlos y que me pongan al corriente con lo que ha pasado con sus vidas. Recuerden no nos hemos visto en dos años.

-empiezo yo. Imploro el peliblanco.- bueno como ya sabes en dos años no he cambiado pero si tengo cosas que decir de mí que tal vez no sabías issei.

-está bien dime.

-para empezar ¿me creerás?

-claro para que están los amigos, de hecho tengo que contarles algo también, como que lo sobre natural existe.

Al mismo tiempo sus dos amigos sonrieron y asintieron ya que los dos sabían eso.

-siguiendo como decía lo que paso es esto... desencadena tu poder ¡Ice Crown!. De repente un libro aparece en la mano de Nuriel revelando que tenía cadenas que parecían congeladas y una corona en su portada.

-esto issei es mi Grimorio, soy un mago con afinidad por el hielo genial verdad. Exclamo con alegría ya que siempre ellos tuvieron ganas de tener poderes y se cumplieron sus sueños por decirlo así.

-tu poder Nuriel es bastante grande lo puedo sentir.

-soy bastante fuerte pero aún me falta entrenamiento, sin embargo soy mago pero no se me da mal el cuerpo a cuerpo.

-wow Nu-chan y crees que eres el único que consiguió poderes jeje.

-tú también Komi.

-claro issei no creías que me quedaría atrás entrene estos dos años el arte de la espada, además me confiaron un gran poder hice un pacto con el camino del dragón eso hace que tenga la fuerza de un dragón, pero hasta ahora no lo eh podido dominar al completo tengo mucha fuerza física y tengo los sentidos mejorados.

-bueno… se ve que han estado bien… entonces me toca a mí, ¡miren! Grito issei.-[Boosted Gear].

Un guantelete rojo apareció en la mano derecha del castaño con una gema verde.

-oh...

-no me digas...

-esto es el antebrazo del dragón emperador rojo conocido como sekiryuutei ahora yo soy el actual sekiryuutei, draigg te presento a mis amigos que como puedes ver son fuertes.

[Mucho gusto, ya puedo ver que tan fuertes son. Issei necesitas entrenar más o te quedaras atrás y eso no lo puedo permitir nuestro orgullo de dragón no lo permite]

-claro que si draigg aún falta mucho para ser los más fuertes y convertirnos en el único y verdadero dragón celestial.

-oigan chicos ya que acabamos con las presentaciones que tal si comemos tengo hambre.

-sí, Nu-chan, issei-chan comamos.

-claro, claro y ya que lo recuerdo saori los invita a cenar hoy, tienen que venir oyeron.

-ooooooohh! Claro que si por nada me lo pierdo.

-gracias por la invitación issei claro que voy.

Muy cerca de ahí una chica los vigilaba y pensó para sí misma que su ama tendría que enterarse de esto.

La chica pensaba que no la habían descubierto pero era todo lo contrario issei lo sabía solo que lo dejo pasar.

-koneko, que conseguiste.

-buchou ese chico y sus amigos todos tienen un gran poder, lo pude sentir.

-está bien gracias por el informe descansa.

Fuera de la academia de camino a casa iseei y compañía se detienen ya que alguien, al fijarse era una chica de cabello largo, negro y con buen cuerpo.

-quisieras… quisieras… quisieras salir conmigo!

-eeeeh!?

Al ver eso sus amigos lo agarraron un segundo para hablar con él.

-vamos issei hazlo o nunca conseguirás novia.

-oye eso ofende. Menciona muy disgustado.

-vamos issei-chan cuando se te presenta una oportunidad como esta.

-esta… bien lo hare.

-eso.

-así se habla.

La chica estaba algo extrañada por el comportamiento de estos. Al notarlo el castaño volteo para responderle.

-sí, acepto, saldré contigo con gusto.

Era muy extraño que una chica que no conocía hubiera hecho algo así, los tres notaban algo raro pero pensaron que seria interesante.

-me alegro mucho. La cita puede ser el domingo?

-si el domingo está bien.

-ok te veré a las 10:00 a.m en el centro comercial.

Tan pronto como lo dijo giró y se fue así sin más.

-buena campeón.

-buena galán.

-ya cállense si molestan.

Pasando el día los amigos del castaño se quedaron en su casa y para sorpresa de él, su hermano había decidido con sus padres de que ellos se quedarían a vivir con él.

-se imaginan ahora viviremos juntos eh.

-si amigo será genial.

-Nu -chan issei-chan llevémonos bien.

-chicos vengan a cenar.

-ya vamoooos!. Gritaron los tres.

El día anterior a la cita se decidió que sus amigos lo acompañarían de manera que lo vigilarían ya que ellos e issei sintieron que ella tenía un aura pero no era nada parecido al de los humanos. Parado en el centro comercial vemos a un castaño bastante arreglado para la ocasión.

-siento haberte hecho esperar.

-no, no, acabo de llegar.

-vamos entonces.

-claro. Así comenzó la cita entre nuestro protagonista y la chica que quería aparentemente salir con él.

Pasaron por muchos lugares, comieron, hablaron y mientras tanto los amigos del chico los vigilaban de cerca. Después de tanto rato caminando comprando algunas cosas como issei que le compro una pulsera a su pareja como un recuerdo de su cita.

Ya pasado el mediodía al atardecer en un parque iban un chico y una chica caminando de las manos como novios.

-issei-kun… decía por lo bajo alejándose de él.

-que pasa yuuma.

-tengo que pedirte algo… es un deseo que te quiero pedir.

En su mente issei pensaba-sera que es algo relacionado a que no es humana.

-si te lo puedo cumplir lo hare.

-morirías por mi…

-qu-… que dijiste creo que no escuche.

Acercándose a su oreja lentamente le dijo-morirías por mí.

Me agarro de improvisto pero aun así no me sorprendí. Sin embargo le seguí el juego y reaccione como si me asustara, ja como si una chica como ella me pudiera hacer daño con mi fuerza.

-¿de qué hablas? ¿Por qué dices eso?-(hey draigg lograste descifrar que aura es la que le pertenece).

[Si compañero, no hay duda es un Ángel caído]

Mientras hablaba con draigg ella revelo su verdadera forma y finalizada su transformación, empezó a hablar.

-Fue divertido, el poco tiempo que pase contigo. Jugando a la parejita feliz.

-si quieres odiar a alguien, odia a los que pusieron esa cosa dentro de ti.

-de que hablas?

-fue dios quien te dio ese "regalo" a ustedes humanos según la información de mis superiores te volverás alguien peligroso no creo que hagas mucho con tu Sacred Gear. Es mejor que mueras aquí mismo. Adiós.

Aunque ya se algunas cosas de parte de draigg siempre es bueno más información.

-ja… mientras suspira, el castaño tan solo invoco a su guantelete y desvía el ataque con su brazo.

-enserio crees que me voy a morir tan fácilmente soy el emperador dragón rojo y este es tu final, Ángel caído.

**Estoy comenzando a escribir y lo que escribí me parece todavía una tontería así que en lo que pueda mejorar me lo dicen. Quisiera empezar a escribir estos fics para matar tiempo espero les guste la historia.**

**Con eso dicho me despido este es el final del primer capítulo dejen alguna review si quieren que lo siga y críticas constructivas también ayudan es mi primera vez escribiendo**_**.**_


End file.
